Pretty Baby Drunk
by Dai-Chan
Summary: (Slashie. No likie, no readie.) It's Harry's 17th birthday and they talk Hermione into letting them drink. Ron suffers from the effects but soon realizes maybe making a fool out of himself wasn't so bad after all.


**Author's Notes:** I was inspired by the deleted scene from Scooby-Doo called "Velma's Song." Oi. I love Velma.

**Disclaimer:** No ownie, no sueie.

**Pretty Baby Drunk**

_by Dai_

"Don't be a prat, Hermione. It's Harry's seventeenth birthday, there should be atleast _some_ alcohol," Ron took another shot at persuading the bushy-haired prefect.

"No. I don't think Harry wants a bunch of giggly, indisposed teenagers throwing up all over the place on his birthday." Hermione stated, her arms crossed over her chest. They were sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow. The large kitchen was mainly deserted, except for the trio of friends and Ron's little sister, Ginny, who was searching for the cake icing in all of the cabinets.

"I dunno. It sounds like a pretty fun party activity to me," Harry joked.

"Fine, it's your party. But if your parents find out, Ron, you better tell the truth and say I didn't approve."

"Yes!" Ron jumped from his chair, leaping over Ginny onto the counter and opening the cabinet above him. He began pulling out different shaped bottles, most of them sparkling or changing colours.

"Woah! Hey, wait a minute!" Harry scrambled up from his seat, running over to Ron and grabbing his arm. "I thought you said _some_ alcohol, not the whole bloody cabinet of it!"

"Alright, alright!" Ron shoved most of the bottles back in except for two. A round orange one with red-orange-yellow changing liquid, and a simple brown jug that read "butterbeer" on the side.

------

"Oh, God... I think I'm gonna hurl..." Harry groaned, pushing the orange bottle of firewhiskey back to Ron and covering his mouth.

"I told you!" Hermione shouted from across the living room.

"Sh-shut up, Hermione!" Ron stuttered at her, putting his arm around Harry and looking down at him. "You a-alright, mate? Need to go t-to the bathroom?"

"N-no.. I think I'll.. be alright." He groaned again and leaned his head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron rubbed his back, watching as his face went from pastey white to a vivid green. "Er.."

"Maybe not..." Harry quickly stood up and ran from the living room.

Ron sighed and opened the bottle of firewhiskey again, tilting his head back and pouring nearly half the liquid down his throat. He placed the bottle on the coffee table and laid down on the floor.

"Ginny don't put that CD in... You should ask Harry what music he wants." Hermione took the CD from Ginny for a second, then she heard the rather disturbing sounds of the birthday boy emptying the contents of his stomach out through his mouth and handed the CD back. "Er, nevermind."

Ron got up onto the coffee table and picked up the small vase that was there, emptying the flowers and water onto the carpet as he turned it over to use it as a microphone.

Harry stumbled back into the living room and leaned up against the wall, wiping the tears from his eyes. He'd managed, somehow, to clean himself off enough to where there were no signs of past hurling.

"You're jus-st too g-good to be t-true, can't take my e-eyes off of you." Ron sang drunkenly into his porcelein vase microphone, free hand pointing at Harry.

Harry blinked, rubbing his eyes. His vision was intensely blurred from the small amount of alcohol he had ingested, but he could still make out a tall red-headed figure dancing upon the coffee table and singing.

"You'd be like h-heaven to t-touch." Ron jumped off the coffee table, stumbling and falling onto the floor in his attempt to land on his feet. "Oh, G-god, I wanna hold you so m-much." He got onto his knees, looking up at Harry as he swayed, trying his hardest to sing the words without slurring. "And n-now that love h-has arrive, I thank God I-I'm alive."

Ginny was singing softly in the background, completely sober, just loving the song. "You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."

"Y-you're just too g-good to be true, can't t-take my eyes o-off of you."

Ginny laughed, taking Hermione's hands and dancing with her.

"Wh-what? Ah! Ginny, what's wrong with you? Let me go!" Hermione protested.

"Da-da da-da da-da-dada-da." Ron tried to "da" and match the tune, but it wasn't working in his drunken state.

"DA-da DA-da DA-da DA, dadada DA-da DA-da DA-da, DA!" Ginny helped him out.

Ron stood up, dropping the vase and taking Harry's hand. The porcelein broke on the floor. "I l-love you, baby! And if it's q-quite alright, I need you, b-baby, don't wanna lonely n-night. I need y-you, baby. Trust in m-me when I say... Oh, pretty baby. Don't b-bring me down, I pray. Oh, p-pretty baby. Now th-that I found you, st-stay. I w-want to love y-you, baby. L-let me love you..." Ron slid his arms around Harry's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry just smiled. "You're just too good to b-"

Ron passed out, but Harry held his arms out and caught him just before he hit the floor. His vision had gotten better and he could see clearly now. Though, he did have a pretty bad headache.

"Ron doesn't sing very well when he's drunk," Ginny laughed, then walked over to the stereo to turn it off.

"Yeah..." Harry agreed, but wasn't really paying attention. He fell back onto the couch, placing Ron next to him. Though that little display had been extremely amusing and equally embarassing, he still loved it. Even if Ron had been drunk, he'd been singing to him and not anybody else. Did that mean he'd meant it? He definitely hoped so.

"Harry? You alright? Still got that firewhiskey in your system?" Hermione asked, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"Nah. I managed to puke it all out," He laughed.

"Ah. Lovely," Hermione said, sarcastically.

Ron opened his eyes, slowly rubbing his head. He groaned. "Oh, fuck.. What hit me?"

"Nothing hit you. You had a bit too much firewhiskey." Harry informed him, smiling.

"Oh, God."

"And you performed for us on stage," stated Hermione.

"What the fuck?"

"You danced and sang to Harry on the coffee table," Ginny explained, sitting down beside Hermione.

"Oh, dear Lord..."

Harry laughed. "It was a nice birthday present, actually."

"What the hell did I sing?"

Ginny stood up and did a small immitation of drunken Ron. "Oh, p-pretty baby. Don't b-bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty b-baby. Now that I f-found you, stay."

Hermione burst out in a fit of giggles, falling backwards out of her chair. "Ow."

Ginny laughed and leaned over to help Hermione up.

"Oh, shit. I didn't really did I?"

"Yes. Yes you did. And you informed me that, er... what was it.. Oh, yes. You 'w-wanna hold me s-so much.'" Harry smirked, then fell into Ron's lap. "Is it true, Ronnie?" Harry put on a high-pitched voice, batting his raven eyelashes. "Do you wanna hold me?"

Ron's ears disappeared into his hair, his cheeks flushing bright red. "Uhm..."

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck and pulling his head down. "C'mere." He pushed their lips together in a gentle kiss, eyelids closing over his bright green hues.

Ron's eyes went wide, but the shock was forced out of him as Harry slid his tongue into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He may have been drunk when he was singing that song, but his feelings remained the same: He loved Harry.


End file.
